


Present for Jian yi

by Pusheidon



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, I know its summer, M/M, Old Fanfic, One Shot, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusheidon/pseuds/Pusheidon
Summary: Jian yi feels alone at Christmas Eve, overthinking little bit. But he is lucky to have a friend that knows when to show up.





	Present for Jian yi

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is summer and this is christmas fic BUT I had urge to post this after last update QwQ
> 
> so don't mind me :')
> 
> plus I decided to finally post something after almost half a year I am member here :')  
> This was originaly a gift to friend of mine and I wrote it like year ago, but I am not satisfied with my current work yet,  
> so I took all of my courage to post this instead. Also no beta :')
> 
> hope you will enjoy this short fic of mine

Jian yi loved Christmas.

He never knew why, because his mother wasn’t even home most time of the year which included Christmas too. But it was nice.

Snow everywhere, happy atmosphere, people smiling happily at him. It was refreshing but this year he was sad. And worst thing is that he doesn’t know why. Maybe it was because there was nobody who will give him a present. Nobody to say marry Christmas or smile just because that person would be with him. Even Zhan xi was in bad mood so they never hanged out these days. Jian yi never understood why Zhan xi hated Christmas. He always said it was annoying and you need to buy presents for family and stuff like that. 

For him it was pain in the ass but Jian yi never experienced something like that.  
He wanted to switch places with him so, so badly. Just for once. 

He gave Zhan xi bracelet as gift. It was random and he just wanted to give him something. Zhan xi gave him sour look and hissed not you too. It still hurts.

Why was that guy so complicated ? 

His thoughts were cut by snowflake landing on his nose. He smiled as he saw how hard it started snowing.  
No one was around by now. It was already nine pm at Christmas Eve. 

Maybe darkness of park and night gave him such thoughts.

Bad thoughts.

He wondered why he even liked that guy. It doesn’t make any sense. He is mean and aggressive toward him. Jian yi stopped and thought about it.  
He sat down on bench heavily breathing. He remembered how Zhan xi saved his life so many times it hurt. He felt warm tears coming down on his cheeks.  
First thing that came to his mind is how he fought for him and got hurt. 

He protected him all the time. 

It was his promise back then when they were little. All little nice things he did for Jian yi were so precious, so fragile, so important to him  
that he never realized he was falling for him.

It hit him hard and suddenly.

He squeezed his jacket where was his heart and it pounded so loudly.  
It wasn’t just simple crush now that he teased about making love with, kissing and hugging.

It wasn’t just a joke now.

He was in love with Zhan xi. 

He never realized and it was so sudden now. He felt a warm in his chest and smiled but at the same time he felt defeated.  
He knew Zhan xi would never love him back in this way and it made him sad.  
He looked at light from lamp. It had beauty and sadness in it he understood very well. 

It was alone shinning in the dark to guide them but they never appreciated it.

He simply wanted love, warm and hope like this lamp. 

Was it too much he asked for? 

Maybe but he was confused and happy because of his discovered love for Zhan xi.

He felt so lost.

He knew Zhan xi will never love him, hold him or even kiss him.  
It was nice to pretend that he would, but he wasn't feeling this daydream of his anymore.  
Suddenly he felt hands on his cheeks and looked at possible intruder. It was Zhan xi, extremely close to him, warm and his eyes were smiling.  
For a moment Jian yi thought he was still dreaming, but warm that was coming from that gentle touch on his cheeks told him different story. 

‘You shouldn’t be here idiot.’ he said.

His face as usually sour and hard to read, but then he did unbelievable.

Zhan xi closed distance between them.

Their lips brushed and Jian yi froze from surprise and yet it felt warm and wonderful.  
He could hear his heart pounding so loud because of this action.  
When Zhan xi broke kiss he smiled at his expression.

’ What? ’ He said shocked. 

Zhan xi leaned to his ear and whispered 

’ Merry Christmas idiot.’ He said with smirk and laughed.

He was quite red and Jian yi smiled and hugged him:

‘Your smile is best gift you know........Merry Christmas.’ he felt arms surround his waist as respond.

‘You know I did that just because you were under mistletoe?’

Zhan xi said little confused as Jian yi was clinging to him.

’ Just let me enjoy this once a year.’ He mumbled to his shoulder and they ended up hugging like that for good 10 minutes.


End file.
